One For All, All For One
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Saul is in charge of keeping the journal safe but what happens when Gray Mann wants to be on the good side?
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Super Mario!' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Bees in a bulldozer

Saul and Claudette were in the living room watching TV as Wayne then came into the room and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Great Scott! My TARDIS!"

Humphrey and Kate came into the room running as they asked him what was going on.

"What?! What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing, I just like yelling 'Great Scott'."

"We're trying to watch TV…" Saul said as they changed the channel.

The gang then heard a loud humming noise. They all got out of the house as they looked around. They couldn't find where this sound was coming from.

"The hell is that?" A voice popped up. It was Garth as he was with Lilly.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's bees…"

"Or maybe it's a bulldozer…"

"Bees in a bulldozer huh?" Humphrey asked.

The humming then stopped as they shrugged it off and went back home.

"That was weird." Claudette said.

Wayne then looked out the window as he groaned in distaste. He knew something was up. He went into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the journal that Aaron made. He saw Humphrey and Kate go upstairs as Claudette and Saul went to the TV. He went over to them and spoke to them.

"Listen kids… this place is weird. We need to protect everyone and yourself. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you guys. So, for the time being we need to hide this journal."

"Where?" Saul asked confused.

"There's a waterfall about three kilometers from here. I noticed that there's a cave behind it. Hide it in there."

Wayne gave Saul the book. He looked at it and he was scared. He gulped as Claudette reassured him.

"Saul… it's ok. You can do it…"

Saul look at her and got up and went over to the door. He opened it and left. Wayne sighed as he got up from his one knee and he folded his arms. He wasn't sure about this but it had to be done.

"Claudette, you know anything about Gray Mann?"

She shook her head yes.

"Good, you, your parents and Hutch can tell me more about him."

Saul is seen walking through the forest as he looked behind him. He was so scared. But if this was the way to be safe from Gray Mann, then he had to do it.

"It's gonna be ok…" Saul told himself.


	3. The Pandorica Will Open

Saul was walking and thinking to himself. What did he have to do to protect himself from the second coming of Gray Mann? He stopped in the middle of the forest as he wondered. He looked around and got scared. Where was he?

"Oh great… I'm lost." He said as he shivered. He then heard a noise. The noise that was so familiar.

It was the humming noise. He heard it to his left and he went over there. He ducked under some branches and pushed away the bushes. He then saw what the humming noise was being created by.

He saw two people there and a wolf. The two-people looked familiar. They turned around and Saul saw them clearly. It was Gray Mann and Death. He gasped silently. But the only thing that Saul didn't know was that the body of Gray was being possessed by the devil.

He then looked at the wolf. It was Aaron! He was so confused. He kept looking. The humming noise was coming from Aaron as he was glowing like a light. He also saw that they had the TARDIS.

"What are you gonna do?" Aaron asked as he was scared for his life.

"Well… we're gonna do this…"

Gray Mann held out a magnet and it shot out his hand and landed on Aaron's belly.

"What did you do?" He trembled.

"Well with the combination of time and space and the healing and destructive powers of the Pandorica and Death's powers, we've turned you into a portal."

"A portal? For what?"

"Well, my minions can't get out into the real world without a portal. So, I needed a conduit strong enough to bring out all my minions to the real world."

"Minions?" Aaron asked.

"Minions?" Saul asked quietly.

"Well, you'll see…"

Death grabbed Aaron and placed him into the Pandorica and strapped him in. Gray Mann then flipped a switch on the TARDIS that was connected to the Pandorica. Aaron groaned as a light was coming out of Aaron's mouth.

"Oh, my God!" Saul shouted as he covered his mouth. It was too late, they heard.

Gray Mann then turned and force pulled Saul out of the bush with an energy grab. He dangled him in the air as he then dropped him and he shut off the TARDIS. The light then stopped coming out of Aaron's mouth.

"Who are you?" He smiled twistedly.

"I'm just leaving… don't mind me… haha… please don't kill me…"

Gray Mann then saw what was in his hands. He pulled it out his hands with the force of energy and it landed on his hands. He gasped as he saw it.

"Is this?"

"NO! You can't have that!" Saul then tried to walk at him but was stuck in place.

"Well, with this destroyed… you won't have any help from your friend Aaron…"

The book then floated in the air over his hand and it then started to burn. Saul yelled as he couldn't move. The book then burned fully.


	4. Laundry

Saul was dropped to the ground as the book was mostly scarred pages and ashes on the floor. Saul grunted as he tried to get up. Gray Mann then turned to Death.

"Make sure he doesn't tell anyone…." Gray Mann said in a menacing tone.

Death went down on one knee to get to eye level with Saul who was still trying to get up. He didn't want to do this. He felt so bad helping an entity like this. But he had to. He then took out a quarter and Saul looked at it.

"Watch the shiny quarter, Saul… that's it…"

"Don't do this…" Saul whimpered.

"Sorry…"

Death kept twirling the quarter until he eventually lost his grip on it and it fell out his hands. He then panicky looked around for it.

"Oh, damn it where did it go?! I needed that for laundry!"

Saul then saw his opportunity to help Aaron. He then got up and ran towards the machine but was held back by the same force that Gray Mann had pulled on him. He was now floating in the air as he was turned to face Gray.

"Who are you?" Saul managed to say.

"Relax kid, I just needed a puppet! Besides once this rift is open, I won't need this stinking meat-bag anymore."

"What?" Saul asked as he was again dropped to the ground.

Gray then hooked up the wires to the Pandorica and TARDIS as the light then came out of Aaron's mouth. He screamed as this happened as the light left his body and he passed out.

The light then shot up into the sky and turned the sky from blue and white to black, red and orange.

A tear in reality occurred as there was now a giant X in the sky. Everyone back at Mercy looked up at this horrible occurrence with awe as they didn't know what to do. They then screamed as Humphrey, Kate, Hutch and Wayne saw this as well.

"Wayne?! What's happening?!" Kate asked scared.

"We didn't prepare for this... I've about this in the journal that Aaron wrote… what was it… um… something to do with the Pandorica and a lost hero…"

"We got to find that book…" Hutch said.

"Saul has it… we have to go to the waterfall where he is… let's just hope he's ok."

Claudette was scared as she didn't want Saul to be hurt. She then walked through the forest with them as they tried to find the book and Saul. But they stopped as they heard rumbling.

"What's that?!"

They looked up in the sky and saw all these creatures drop from the giant X. they screamed as they went back inside the house. Saul then groaned as he looked up at Gray.

"Who…. are… you?"

Gray Mann they laughed as an entity came out of him and his body laid lifeless on the floor. This entity was the Devil himself. He then laughed as he was floating mid-air due to his powers.

"Finally, 1 million years in the making came to fruition! I can rule the Earth with nothing stopping me!"

"NO!" Saul screamed as the Devil then snapped his fingers and Saul then went to sleep.

It was all over now…


	5. It's Gonna Get Weird

The gang was in their home as the world was going to Hell outside. Humphrey and Kate were holding each other, Hutch was cowering in the corner, Wayne was looking out the window, and Claudette was walking back and forth.

Wayne looked up at the sky and saw the beast from Hell drop down. Some were ugly and gross and others were deformed, but all of them could kill you with one stare. Wayne then looked closely and shouted.

"Great Scott!" Wayne pointed to where he was looking.

Everyone looked in horror as they saw the Devil floating with his powers and holding something that looks like a human. Claudette then shouted also.

"That's Saul!"

The Devil let go of the body but it hovered in the air as a circular ball enclosed on him. The Devil turned and saw that the sky was still dark and not full of that many monsters and creatures. He then started to shoot laser-beams from the tip of his fore finger and shot it at a tree.

The tree got hit but it changed it to a carnivorous tree that had sharp jagged teeth and a tongue.

"We gotta save him!" Claudette said she tried running out the door but was held back by Kate.

"No! We can't! It's too dangerous…"

"I can do it! I'm old enough…"

"It's not about being old; it's about protecting you."

Claudette then looked out the window as we zoom in and jump cut to a shot of the Devil laughing. He looked around and saw his plan was complete… for now… he might as well have some fun before he took over the rest of the Earth.

"I think I'm gonna sing! Just for the hell of it!" He said as he spun around in a tornado and once this tornado stopped he was wearing something different. A black tuxedo with a red cummerbund.

He then started to sing as his shadow peered over at the townspeople of Mercy.

"Today I feel so alive, all of you shouldn't be

Humans have to die sometime, and demons should see

Everything that I see tonight, it's gonna get weird."

He flew down to the statue of Winston that was in the center of the town and everyone saw him. He then looked at it and started to melt it by touch. Everyone gasped.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed as he flew through the town and stopped at a creature with no face.

"Look at these creatures, not enough features."

The creature with no face suddenly got a whole lot of faces and orifices when he snapped his fingers.

"Everything should be breath fire…"

He snapped his fingers again and the birds that were on the tree branch next to him started to breath fire as they chirped.

"Cars should sing choir."

The cars that he went to started to "Sing" as the hoods of the cars moved up and down and vocalization came out of it.

"Very nice,

Look at these humans, what's are they doing?

Running away from me, if they could see"

Many people stopped in the middle of the street to see this being do his dirty work. The Devil then hovered over them.

"Look, everything's going to hell

From every which way, you can hear bells

I'm helping you evolve, it's yours to keep it

Trust in the all-knowing, all seeing demon."

The Devil then clapped his hands together and a painting appeared that had a picture of him looking down at a wasted broken down Earth.

"Look at this painting–who's that, it's maybe?

Look throughout history, how could you miss me?

(Seriously, I'm in your nightmares)"

He looked down to a mother holding a baby and clapped his hands and the baby became frothy mouthed.

"Look at this baby, now he has rabies

Hideous monsters, now they're on ya."

We see a man in a restaurant eating a doughnut and the Devil looked at him through the window.

"Look at this loser, eating a donut

…Now it's a bagel."

The man spits out the food.

"Look at these people, calling me evil

That's who I am, now you're all damned

All of my friends, are having a beer

Cause right now, things are gonna get weird!"

The screen then turns black as the sound of laughter is heard.


	6. The Apocalyptic Fourth Wall Break

Wayne was pacing back and forth as he was trying to think of a plan. He then remembered something.

"I got it…."

"What was that?" Humphrey asked him.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Remember when we turned human?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I had a time machine but not all of the future is set in stone…. That is until this day…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kate stopped him. "You knew this might happen and didn't tell us?"

"Well, the future is not yet finalized. So much can change it. But what I'm getting at here is…"

He then pulled out a remote that had only one button on it. He pressed it. We then see the exterior of the house as there is a bubble that starts to cover it. Everyone looked out the windows and saw this.

"What was that?"

"Satanisim spell… keeps Satan out of the house. So, we can stay here and think of a plan while we wait."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I actually went back in time a few days back and got it from someone."

"But didn't you lose your TARDIS."

"I used Claudette's vortex manipulator."

"Who'd you meet?"

"Aaron…"

Everyone gasped as their jaws dropped.

"Why didn't we think to meet Aaron in the past?"

"Because the guy who writes these stories didn't think of that until now." Claudette said in a deadpan voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they then looked outside the window. They didn't want to leave both for their safety and to come up with a plan. But none of that mattered. The Devil won.

Also, Saul was in trouble and everything was in Hell. How are they gonna solve this one?

 _ **L qhhg wkdw iru odxqgub!**_


End file.
